reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
Reawakening
}} Reawakening is a comic book series created by Martin J. Kevil that focuses on Joseph Stieker, one of the last remaining survivors, in a post-apocalyptic America destroyed by the zombie apocalypse and a subsequent dinosaur infestation. With the whole country overrun in days, the group learns quickly that America has been abandoned and put under quarantine by the rest of the world, giving the survivors no possible escape. The group soon uncovers more about the zombies and their religious origin as they run into various psychopaths and other survivors. Season 1 Season 1 introduces the characters and events as Joseph writes in his journal, it has been nearly two months and things have been rough. Joseph suffers from insomnia every night and fears the day when death finally reaches them. It's during their trek, that they run into some nasty people, when things start to finally take shape for them. A group takes them in as their own, disregarding the leader's authority, and things only spiral out of control from there. They all struggle to live with one another, knowing that something might happen and Joseph torn between his best friend and the newly found colony. Dark DayZ See Dark DayZ Characters See Reawakening Characters History Reawakening had a long history leading up to its current form. Many changes to the story, plot, and characters were made, and the artist went through a major evolution in his style and became what we know and love today. In the beginning, Reawakening was a small series about a small town in Montana, overrun seemingly overnight by genetically modified zombie dinosaurs created by a billionaire scientist. The virus got into the dinosaurs and infected them, killing every last one of them, and then reanimating. The story revolved around Rick "Joseph" Kevil "Stieker", and Ajay and Meraj Siddiqui, along with a few, never to be seen again, characters. Such characters like David and Paul Hamming and Mayor Johnson. The idea was dropped due to difficulties and the push for the writer to make a more compelling comic. The original Reawakening was dropped for being too campy, repetitive, cheesy and overall, just a bad story. Several more changes in the story were made, including splitting the comic into 2 with one chapter following Joe's group and then another, eventually the two finding and joining together. That format was dropped, but the idea stayed, but there is no split in chapters currently. Soon after, the format was brought back, except one of the group's would have been the writer himself, and four other friends as the main characters. That idea was dropped quickly. The final plot came after many more changes to characters and the story and it evolved from there to the current plot. Sequel In September 2010, a sequel to Reawakening was announced as "Reawakening 2: Apocalypse". R2 would be a crossover with Todd Dawson-Cooper's Junior High of the Dead novel series and Reawakening. The story would follow Junior High protagonist Liam, but would give a "groundhog's day twist" to the story of Junior High. The story is also a prequel to the infamous zombie-dinosaur comic and will be made so that those who haven't read Reawakening or Junior High of the Dead can still enjoy it as it's own piece. Trivia *Joseph's original name was Rick Kevil. *Joseph used to wear glasses and have longer, wavier hair, with a smaller mustache. *Joseph was smaller, but less muscular and fatter. *Joseph used to be a Technician, but was changed to a Rancher/Cowboy quite late in development. *Ajay was just a nurse instead of a surgeon. *Ajay used to have a large chin and smaller, finer hair. *Meraj went through several age changes, jumping from 16 to 19 then to 23 where his current age sits. *Meraj used to wear glasses and was less muscular. *All three once had glasses, but over the years, Meraj and Joe lost them while Ajay kept them. *Joseph originally was planned to have a wife. *Ajay originally had a wife and a daughter, along with Meraj. *The undead were originally brought back by a traditional virus. *Concept art exists where Kevil, himself, and four other friends are fending off zombies. They were, however, never uploaded. *In the original Reawakening, there were Dimetrodons. *The original story made a reference to The Mist, a Steven King novel. Links *Official Facebook *Jurassic Park Legacy Hosted Forum *DeviantArt page *ComicFury page Category:Series Installment Category:Reawakening